Criminal Minds stories
by Lora-san
Summary: Eldöntöttem, hogy én magam is csinálok egyet Magyar nyelven, mivel már Angolul láttam egy-kettőt. Ide jönnek azok a történetek, amiket ti gondoltok ki a Criminal Minds-el kapcsolatban (One-shotok). Bővebb információért, kérlek nézd meg ezt, és ha már benn vagy, olvasd el a ficet is. ;) :* (Esetleg Reid centrikus, de ez tőletek függ)


**Nos, mint a cím is elárulja, és már említettem is, ide azokat a kisebb történeteket írom (One-Shotokat), amiket ti kértek tőlem kritikában. **

**Láttam ugyanilyent, csak angol nyelven, ezért elhatároztam, hogy csinálok egyet én magam, Magyar nyelven is. Mert, szerintem nem csak én szeretem ezt a sorozatot, és akarok róla olvasni minél több Magyar nyelvű sztorit... :3 **

**Szóval, kezdetnek én magam írtam egyet bele, remélem majd tetszik. :D**

**Írhattok: Jöhet ide akár a legvadabb képzelgéseitek, akár Slash témában, (Femslash-t nem írok, és szerintem olyant sem, amiben nő van... hehe, sorry, nagyon szeretem a fiús párosításokat, de ne kérdezzétek miért :) hármas, vagy halál fic, különféle párosítások, esetleg nem szereplős, hanem színészes ötleteitek is lehet... (pl Shemar/Matthew...) hm... minden ami csak kipattan az agyatokból. :D Imádom Reid-et, de gondolom ez látszik... Szóval lehetne Reid centrikus az egész... de, mint már említettem, amit kértek, azt megpróbálom megírni. *.***

**(Kicsit olyan, mint az Ötletbörze... de mégis csak más, hiszen az nagyrészt Animékre koncentrál...)**

**Nos, remélem bátorkodtok írni, és nem féltek velem megosztani a gondolataitokat, ötleteiket a témával kapcsolatban... De akinek olyan durva, vagy perverz (Kukuku) az írhat privátban is, az email címemre. (A profilomban benne van a cím, aki nem ismerne még)**

**Figyelmeztetés!: Ezek a történetek, bármennyi is lesz majd, vagy írtok majd, sok mindent tartalmazhatnak, legyen az szexuális tartalom, bántalmazás, talán megerőszakolás (nem tudom, csak példákat írok), gyilkosság, kínzás, szerelem, whump, MPREG... viszont, a karakterek nem az enyémek. Mert ha az enyémek lennének, akkor Morgan és Reid már rég együtt járna, és egy csomószor szexelnének a sorozatban is, és főleg, minden férfi odalenne Reidért... De ugye nem... Na meg, ha igazán az enyémek lennének, akkor elrabolnám Matthew Gray Gublert ééés... *.* kuku...hehe... sok-sok piszkos dolgot tennék a kis modellkével... **

**Jó olvasást, remélem minél több fanfic ötletet írtok nekem! :) :* Minden hibáért elnézést!**

**Történet: Aaron Hotchner kap egy telefonhívást, a Quanticói kórházból... Reid meghalt_. Ugye?_**

**Lora**

* * *

><p>1., fejezet: Autóbaleset<p>

**OoO**

Aaron Hotchner az irodájában üldögélt, kivételesen teljesen nyugodtan, papírmunka halmaz takarásában. A kezében a toll gyorsan járt, és a sercegő hang tükrözte azt, hogy a csapatvezető keményen dolgozik a jelentéseken. Mivel egymás után, pár nap eltéréssel három ügyük is volt, így a munka eléggé felhalmozódott mindegyikük számára. Hotch észrevétlenül jártatta a lábát fel s alá, az asztal alatt, de nem zavarta. Amikor senki sem szokta látni őt, a férfi néha önkéntelenül is elkezdte mozgatni azt.

Egy kis idő múlva letette a tollat, és megdörzsölte a szemeit a kezeivel, majd felsóhajtott. Ivott egy korty kávét a bögréjéből, majd amikor éppen újra a kezébe akarta venni a tollát, megcsörrent mellette a telefon. Ő pedig magában azon imádkozott, hogy, nehogy egy új esetet kapjanak.

Sóhajtva kinyúlt a telefonért, majd felvette, és beleszólt.

- Hotchner.

A túloldalon pedig megszólalt egy ismeretlen, férfihang.

- Akkor ez Aaron Hotchner? – kérdezte az idegen, az FBI ügynök pedig összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Igen, kivel beszélek? – dőlt előre az asztalra, és a lába sem járt már. Volt egy határozottan rossz érzése ezzel a beszélgetéssel kapcsolatban.

- Ó, elnézést, Dr. Enderson vagyok, a Quanticói kórház vezető sebésze. Kaptunk egy balesetest, és hozzám került… A sérült személy iratai között megtaláltam a maga nevét, mint a baj esetén értesítendő személyt…

Hotch szíve kalapált. Egyetlen, számára ismert embernek ajánlotta fel ezt, és az a személy nem más volt, _mint_…

- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, Mr. Hotchner, de a barátja, Dr. Spencer Reid, autóbalesetet szenvedett.

_Dr. Spencer Reid, az FBI profilozója, IQ bajnoka, és családjának a tagja, akire mindenki feltétlenül vigyázott, hiszen a fiú olyan volt, mint egy bajmágnes._

Hotch elfehéredett, megnyalta az ajkait, és összeszorította a szemét.

- És… hogy van? Minden rendben vele? – szólalt meg félve, reménnyel teli hanggal.

Mr. Enderson köhintett egyet, majd szakadozottan megszólalt.

- Én… Mr. Hotchner, nagyon sajnálom… mindent megtettünk, amit csak lehetett.

Hotch sokkoltan maga elé meredt. Nem értette, még profilozó létére sem. Vagyis, csak nem akarta érteni, nem akarta _elfogadni_… a sejtését.

- Ez… mit akar jelenteni?

- Nagyon sajnálom... Az arca a baleset következtében 77%-ban rongálódott, három bordája törött el, kettő közülük pedig szörnyű módon kiszúrta a tüdejét. A csípője és a medencecsontja is megrepedt, a bal lába és a jobb keze is szintén eltörött… Mr. Hotchner… Dr. Spencer Reid, alig fél órával ezelőtt, életét vesztette a műtőasztalon, belső vérzések és szívleállás következtében. Megtettünk minden tőlünk telhetőt, de… nem tudtuk ujjá éleszteni… Mr. Hotchner? Mr. Hotchner…? Ott van?

_Lehetetlen..._

- I-Igen… itt vagyok…

- A legjobb az lenne, ha meg tudná adni Dr. Reid családjának az elérhetőségét… sőt, talán még jobb lenne, ha személyesen beszélnénk, Mr. Hotchner. Be tudna jönni a kórházba?

Hotch nyelt egyet, és kezdte érezni, hogy a szeme vizenyős lesz.

- P-persze, azonnal ott vagyok.

- Értettem, Mr. Hotchner, nyugodtan keressen engem és… még egyszer részvétem a barátja miatt. – Mondta az orvos, majd miután Hotch nyeldekelve válaszolt, letették a telefont.

_Reid... Reid!_

…

Morgan felpillantott, amikor Hotch ajtaja hangos nyikorgással kinyílt. Az arca egy pillanat alatt aggodalmat tükrözött, ahogy meglátta, hogy a főnöke milyen halálsápadt. Derek felállt a székéről, s ezzel magára vonta a többiek figyelmét is a csapat tagjai közül, kivéve persze Garciáét, aki a barlangjában volt, a számítógépei előtt.

- Hotch? – kérdezte Morgan, mire a férfi, próbált az ügynökére fókuszálni de valahogy nem ment neki.

Ahogy kilépett az irodájából, bele kellett kapaszkodnia az előtte lévő korlátokba a kezeivel.

- Hotch? – hallotta JJ ijedt hangját. – Hotch…?

Az kérdezett olyan erősen szorította a korlátot az ujjaival, hogy azok teljesen elfehéredtek. Aaron felnézett, és mindegyik barátja ledöbbent, amikor meglátták a könnyes szemeit.

- Aaron, mi a baj? – sétált felé Rossi. – Jack-kel történt valami?

- El kell mennünk. – Szólt egyszerűen, miután megrázta a fejét, majd elkezdett az ajtó felé sétálni. – Garcia! – Kiáltott a lánynak. – Garcia!

Penelope feje egy másodperccel később kibukkant a szobája ajtaja mögül, és érdeklődve megszólalt.

- Mi az? Mi az? – szólalt meg, de senki sem válaszolt neki. – Srácok?

- El kell mennünk. – Ismételte magát a főnök.

- Mégis hová? – tárta szét a karjait Prentiss, de Aaron csak elsétált mellettük, figyelmen kívül hagyva őket.

- Hotch! Hotch! – Kiabált Morgan, és ahogy utána sietett, elkapta a karját. – Hotch… mi van?

A fekete hajú férfi belenézett a másik barna tekintetébe, majd a padlóra.

- Reid _meghalt_.

A teremben egyből érezni lehetett a döbbenetet, és a levegőváltozást, még azok számára is, akik nem dolgoztak a csapattal. Morgan volt, aki legelőször megszólalt, közben pedig sokkoltan elengedte a felettese kezét.

- Most csak viccelsz… - Sziszegte haragosan, de a szemei már csillogtak a könnyektől. – Hazudsz…

- Ez nem igaz, ugye…? – lépett közelebb JJ, de Hotch csak egy szomorú pillantást vetett rá, ami miatt a nő felzokogott. Az eközben álldogáló Emily pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét, és remegő lábakkal, visszazuhant a székére.

- Hogyan…? – döbbent le Rossi, habár az arca nem tükrözött semmi érzelmet, a hangja elárulta hitetlenségét, majd jobbra nézett, mikor érezte, hogy Garcia a vállába kapaszkodik.

A csapatvezető nyelt egyet.

- Az előbb… a kórházból hívtak, és elmondták, hogy... Reid autóbalesetet szenvedett… Miközben műtötték... ő meghalt. Nem… tudták újraéleszteni… - Suttogta, majd a kezeivel eltakarta a szemeit. - Az orvos megtalálta nála az igazolványait és... felhívott... az előbb.

Morgan lassan elkezdte a fejét rázni tagadóan, mint aki nem hinné el azt, amit a másik mond. Hirtelen a telefonjáért nyúlt, és azonnal tárcsázta Spencer számát. A szíve még jobban összeszorult, amikor JJ még hangosabban felsírt.

Megnyalta az ajkait, aztán, amikor nem a szépfiú hangja szólalt meg a telefonban, hanem egy gépi hang, ami azt üzente, hogy a hívott személy nem elérhető, kinyomta a mobilt, és a kezeit ökölbe szorította.

- Nem lehet… - suttogta -, nem…

- Most… akkor… - motyogta szipogva Prentiss -, megyünk a… kórházba? R-Reidhez? – dadogta, a főnök pedig bólintott.

Mindannyian megrendülve, kissé remegve, könnyes szemekkel, lassacskán elindultak az ajtó felé. Miután kinyitották az üvegajtókat, csöndben sétáltak a lift felé, a munkatársaik pedig aggódva, vállat vonogatva nézték őket, hiszen nem értették, nem _tudták_, hogy mi bajuk lehet, hogy mi történhetett. De mielőtt elérték volna a liftet, az csilingelve kinyílt.

Teljesen megfagytak a mozgásban, ahogy bámulták a szürke dobozból kilépő férfit.

Dr. Spencer Reid-et.

A fiatal ügynök haja kócos volt, zihált, és a ruhái is elcsúsztak a szikár alakján. A kék inge kávéfoltos volt, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta a barátait.

- De jó, hogy itt vagytok! El se tudjátok képzelni, hogy mi történt velem! – Kezdte kissé megrendülve. – Kiraboltak a metrón, és ne, Morgan, ne kezd, hogy hogyan rabolhattak ki pont _engem_, egy FBI ügynököt… Az a – kereste a szavakat a zseni -, _mocsok_, ellopta az igazolványaimat! Heh – horkantott fel -, még szerencse, hogy a jelvényemet és a hozzá tartozó igazolványt külön helyen tartom… De fogalmam sincs, hogy szerzem vissza őket… - Túrt bele a hajába elkeseredetten, majd értetlenül pislogott, ahogy szemrevételezte a társait.

- JJ…? Mi a baj, miért sírsz? – nézett a keresztfia anyjára. – Morgan? Emily? Garcia… hé, srácok, megijesztetek… Hotch? – lépett közelebb, és amikor nem válaszolt senki, ránézett Dave-ra. – Rossi? Úgy néztek, mintha szellemet látnátok… - Nevetett fel kissé, mivel kínosan érezte magát. – Nyugi, csak emiatt késtem, nem haltam meg… - Vakarta meg a tarkóját, és a csapat nem bírta tovább.

_- Reid…!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha! Tudjátok, ahogy elképzeltem a végét, én röhögtem rajta. Ez... szerintem annyira Reid-re vall. :'D <strong>

**Tudjátok, bármilyen történetet is írok Reiddel, én mindig a rövid, szexy (Aww) hajával képzelem el, a szokásos inges, nyakkendős, mellényes (harapnivaló testével) együtt. Ha mégse így, az tuti, hogy leírnám... :3 **

**Lora**


End file.
